The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for remotely controlling apparatuses such as a television set, a video recorder, an air conditioner, etc., and particularly, to a remote controller for, with a single operation thereof by a user, consecutively outputting a plurality of function control signals to instruct the apparatuses to perform required functions. The present invention also relates to a controlled apparatus to be controlled by such a remote controller. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a remote control system consisting of such a remote controller and one or more apparatuses to be controlled by the function control signals consecutively transmitted from the remote controller.
Conventionally, there have been developed various types of remote controllers that, with a single operation thereof, make a plurality of functions to be consecutively executed in one or more controlled apparatuses. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 5-14976 proposes a technique in which a plurality of one-shot signals, each for executing one function, of a remote controller are combined and, upon depression of one continuous-transmission switch by a user, the combined individual signals are sequentially output from the remote controller in a predetermined order.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-225234 also proposes a technique in which information on a plurality of functions is collectively stored for each series of functions and when executing a series of functions, the stored information is read and the functions are sequentially executed.
The aforementioned prior art techniques, however, have had the following problems.
In the case of a series of functions to be continuously executed by a single operation of a remote controller, the following disadvantages occur if the series of functions includes a function that is provided by a toggle switch, e.g., typically a power switch, for switching between two states with one function signal or by a rotary switch, e.g., typically an input mode switch of a television set, for sequentially changing a plurality of states from one state to another with one function signal. That is, in executing a series of functions, if a remote controller transmits such a signal without knowing the current state of an apparatus to be controlled, then the apparatus to be controlled might be switched into a state different from a desired state. For example, suppose that two functions of turning on the power of a television set and of tuning in to Channel 6 are executed in series by merely depressing the switch of Channel 6. If, however, the power has already been turned on when depressing the switch of Channel 6, a power signal transmitted to the television set according to the first function will turn off the power switch of the television set, which is a toggle switch, contrary to the user""s demand. Thus, even if a signal for tuning in to Channel 6 according to the second function is then transmitted, the television set will not be tuned to Channel 6 since the television set power is already off. This means a failure in executing the series of functions.
In view of the aforementioned prior art examples, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a remote controller for controlling one or more apparatuses to reliably bring all apparatuses into their desired states when a user makes the apparatuses continuously execute a plurality of functions by a single operation of the remote controller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to be controlled by the remote controller, which apparatus is associated with the remote controller to reliably come into a desired state in a series-of-functions mode.
There is provided, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a remote controller for, with a single operation thereof by a user, sequentially transmitting a plurality of function control signals to one or more apparatuses to be controlled such that a series of functions are performed, comprising:
means for making an inquiry about a current state of an apparatus to be controlled;
means for comparing a response, received from the apparatus, indicative of the current state of the apparatus with a desired state; and
means for transmitting a function control signal to the apparatus to instruct the apparatus to perform a required function only when the means for comparing determines that the current state of the apparatus does not coincide with the desired state.
The remote controller may have a storage which stores an information table for controlling the series of functions, wherein the information table associates each function to be performed with an apparatus to be controlled and a desired state of the apparatus. The information table may further associate each function with a kind of a switch to be operated of the apparatus.
According to the present invention, by making an inquiry about the current state of the apparatus to be controlled before transmitting a function control signal, the remote controller can determine whether or not the apparatus has already been in the desired state for accomplishment of a series of functions. If the apparatus has already been in the desired state, the function control signal is not transmitted. When the apparatus is not in the desired state, the function control signal is transmitted. In this case, if the switch to be operated of the apparatus is a toggle switch, the function control signal will be transmitted only one time. If the switch to be operated of the apparatus is a rotary switch, the function control signal may be repeatedly transmitted until the desired state is achieved. Thus, each apparatus to be controlled can be reliably brought into the desired state.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus to be controlled by a remote controller, comprising:
means for, in response to an inquiry about a current state of the apparatus from the remote controller, checking the current state of the apparatus; and
means for sending a signal indicative of the current state of the apparatus to the remote controller.
The signal indicative of the current state of the apparatus will serve as a material based on which the remote controller determines whether to transmit a function control signal to the apparatus.
The present invention further provides a remote control system comprising the remote controller according to the first aspect of the invention and one or more apparatuses to be controlled according to the second aspect of the present invention.
It is preferable that the one or each apparatus to be controlled further comprises means for, upon receipt of the inquiry from the remote controller, discriminating whether the inquiry from the remote controller is directed to the apparatus itself.
By providing a signal to be transmitted from the remote controller with a flag that represents the kind of the signal, the controlled apparatus is able to determine from the flag whether the remote controller is making an inquiry about the status of the apparatus or is instructing the apparatus to execute a function.
There is also provided, according to a further aspect, a method of remotely controlling one or more apparatuses to continuously perform a series of functions, comprising the steps of:
checking a current state of an apparatus to be controlled;
comparing the current state of the apparatus with a desired state; and
transmitting a function control signal to the apparatus to instruct the apparatus to perform a required function only when the current state of the apparatus does not coincide with the desired state.
By knowing what kind of switch each function included in the series of functions is associated with, it is possible to operate each switch properly to thereby achieve the required functions even when a toggle switch and a rotary switch are involved. For this reason, before the step of checking a current state, the method may further comprise the step of deciding as to what kind of switch is to be operated in the apparatus. In this case, when a rotary switch is to be operated, the steps of checking a current state, comparing the current state and transmitting a function control signal will be repeatedly performed until the current state of the apparatus becomes coincident with the desired state. When a toggle switch is to be operated, the steps of checking a current state, comparing the current state, and transmitting a function control signal will be performed only once.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be obvious from the following description.